


curse the earth sun

by ReptileRuler



Series: PRaZ FebuWhump [11]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Dizziness, Gen, Hallucinations, Heat Stroke, overheating PAK
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29353407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReptileRuler/pseuds/ReptileRuler
Summary: The Almighty Tallest were in Zim's living room.Febuwhump 2021 DAY 11: hallucinations
Relationships: Zim & Zim's Computer (Invader Zim)
Series: PRaZ FebuWhump [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137614
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19
Collections: febuwhump 2021





	curse the earth sun

The Almighty Tallest were in Zim’s living room. 

He blinked from where he stood swaying in the front door. The sun still beat down on his back and he clung to the door frame. His PAK whirred and hissed, its metal burning slightly against his skin. But that didn’t matter.

“My … Tallest?” he croaked, throat dry for more than one reason.

They were here. They really were! The Tallest, on earth! Almost silhouetted in the unlit living room, but they were standing right there, looking at him!

“My Tallest! You finally arrived!” He gasped and stumbled towards them. The room spun a bit when he let go of the door frame, but he ignored it. “The earth is almost ready for conquest, I just need to-”

For some reason, Zim hit the ground. He’d fallen on his side, and his shoulder and temple took the brunt of the force.

“Master, are you… doing okay?” his Computer said. Zim blinked, struggling to make sense of the words, as well as his current position. 

“Eh…”

Almighty Tallest Red hovered up to him. He scrambled into a sitting position, looking up at him. Red was so tall, and such a good pilot, he’d always thought, ever since their training days, and he had such a cool, intense look on his face when he wanted something, and-

Had he gotten  _ even taller?  _ Zim tilted his head up, up, and up some more. The form that loomed over him felt at least twice as tall as his Tallest. All the way up there, Tallest Red’s face was cast in shadows, so that all he could see were those glowing eyes, staring down at him. The color of human blood, which Zim had gotten more than familiar with over the years.

He blinked. Purple was there now, too, standing beside Red and looking down at him.

“My Tallest”, Zim said. He could not think of much else to say, sweat beading down his face and his PAK nearly overheating from the wretched earth weather. Despite that, their glares sent shivers through his entire body. “Please, don’t look at Zim that way.”

Like predators playing with their food. Like human scientists considering which part of him to cut open first, or like … like other Irkens before they decided that he was more useful as cannon fodder than anything else.

Tallest Red moved. A hand moved down, reaching for him, fingers long and claw-like.

“No”, he whispered. Fear and dread pooled in his stomach, which was completely unreasonable, because he loved and respected his Tallest! He just, couldn’t, it was too much, and his PAK was hurting him, and-

Red’s arm wrapped around his waist. It had turned into a snake-like metal appendage, and it lifted him gently and placed him on the couch while his world warped in front of his eyes.

“What?” Zim blinked. The Tallest were gone. Maybe? It felt like they were still watching, but the Computer must have turned on the lights in the house, because suddenly everything bathed in light, and he realized that it looked more… normal than it had a minute before. “Where did they go??”

“Master, you seem to be suffering from a minor heat stroke”, his Computer said, “there’s no one home but us.”

“What?? But-” he frowned, “Computer! Contact the Tallest at once!”

A metal arm moved closer to him. Zim shied away, before he noticed that the Computer was handing him a soda can.

“It would be advisable to hydrate first”, the Computer said.

_ “Hydrate?!”  _ Zim hissed, “I gave you a direct order, and you go on about something as silly hydration? You’re nothing but a useless pile of junk! Contact the Massive, now!”

“Master, I will do everything you ask, just as soon as you drink something”, the Computer said with a weary sigh. Zim hated it when his very own base sounded tired with him. How rude! How utterly unprofessional!

But… Zim  _ was _ thirsty. And a little dizzy and confused. He reached for the soda. Not because he was told to, though! This was his own choice!

He took a little sip, and then a big gulp. The fizzy liquid did wonders for his throat, and the fridge-cold soda spread through his system, cooling him down a notch. 

Something pressed against his forehead. His computer had apparently decided that he also needed an ice pack. Zim elected to both lean heavier against the ice while simultaneously glare at his ceiling.

“Will you do as I say now?” he growled. 

For a second, he thought that his Computer might disobey him completely, but then the robot arm dropped the ice pack in his lap and retreated.

“Fiiiiiine”, it drawled, “contacting the Tallest….”

**Author's Note:**

> The Tallest ain't even in this one lmao


End file.
